


This Christmas

by whouffaldigoldbelle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whouffaldigoldbelle/pseuds/whouffaldigoldbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas @ducksuponducks (Tumblr)! This is your Whouffaldi Secret Santa short fic.</p>
<p>Have a great day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas

This Christmas

"Aaaaand... we're done! Fought an ex-wrestler for the last of the cranberry sauce, and made a quick diversion to get a -..." Clara burst into the TARDIS, giggly and breathless, cheeks flushed from the cold. Her smile widened upon seeing the Doctor, who'd been reading by the newly-positioned fireplace. "On second thoughts, let's skip the visit to the Chocolate Galaxy." Clara patted her stomach, making her over to where the fireplace was. "Don't want to be stuffed."

"Bit like that turkey we'll be consuming, then." The Doctor idly turned a page in his Lego Big Ben instruction manual, glancing up. 

"Oi." Clara frowned, crossing her arms. "You've been brooding over that thing all day and put in three bricks!" Surely he wasn't going to go all 'Grinch-y' on her now.

"Seven.." He muttered under his breath.

Sighing, Clara marched over and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his very large feet.

"Oh, for the sake of Rassilon.." He watched, helpless, as Big Ben toppled.

Clara fixed him with a steely glare, and he gulped. Oh, yes, being a teacher had many perks. "Now you've put that thing away...." She grinned suddenly, eyes lighting up once more. "I have a surprise for our Christmas Eve outing."

"A nice surprise, right?" 

"Of course, you daft stick insect." She squeezed his hand affectionately, and he blushed furiously. "No dungeons or discos involved." 

The Doctor was about to object, but stopped himself just in time. What did Clara like? She liked Austen - no, definitely not there... he hoped.  
"Lead the way."

\------------------------  
She'd typed the coordinates in without him looking - and he did the rest.

The TARDIS landed with such a bump that Clara feared she was going to be spending Christmas with a broken limb. He apologised, yet the curiosity in his ever-widening eyes was too great for her to be mad at him.  
Stupid Timelord and those gorgeous puppy dog eyes of his...

"Where are we?" 

"Well, if you step outside, you'll see..." Clara smiled. "I decided to stay relatively close to home..."

Curiously, The Doctor poked his head out. "We're still in London... suspended in mid air... at a very high altitude." 

"Yes..."

"What's that - ticking sound?" 

Clara bit her lip, beaming, watching the Doctor's breath catch as he saw the giant clock face of Big Ben next to their hovering blue box, which now had a small balcony built in for such safety purposes. 

"Well, that certainly beats slaving over a Lego puzzle.." He breathed, unable to stop smiling. The view of London, and the Christmas lights down below was about forty per cent as stunning as Clara herself. "Happy Christmas Eve, Clara."

"Happy Christmas Eve to you too, Doctor.." Clara said softly. 

The Doctor remembered all those years ago when Captain Jack Harkness had taken Rose Tyler to see an almost identical view, yet in very different circumstances..  
"Actually - an old friend of mine did something similar.."

"Oh?" Clara felt a pang of disappointment. Had he already done this with a companion of his? Of course he had...

"And it gave me an idea..."  
The Doctor disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS before she could inquire, returning shortly with a gramophone. 

"What's all this?" Clara chuckled, watching him balance the gramophone on a small table on the balcony.

"Just adding a bit of Bing Crosby.. thought it would be more, ah..."

"Festive?" Clara offered.

"Yes, festive as well." The Doctor bit his lip, suddenly nervous as 'White Christmas' started playing on the gramophone. Clara sensed his awkwardness immediately.

"You know... dancing is festive." Before he could object, she was on her tiptoes, her tiny arms around his shoulders. 

"I don't - sway.." He said softly, unable to fight a giggle. 

"Shut up and dance.." Clara giggled, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, as the clock chimed. 

To her surprise, she felt him lean in and kiss her lips, beaming. "Merry Christmas, Clara Oswald.."


End file.
